Grimm Survival
Grimm Survival is a game mode introduced in Extinction Season Two for Call of Duty: Extinction. It is essentially Survival Mode from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and is inspired by Survival from ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' Zombies. It also returns in Call of Duty: Age of Extinction with additions and improvements. In Extinction, Grimm Survival allows no pre-selected Create-A-Class loadouts, Specialized Weapon Variants, Classes, Team Support items, Strike Packages, or Equalizers. In Extinction, Special Forces General Christina Foley is the commander/announcer. In Age of Extinction, General Richard Lawson replaces Foley as the commander/announcer. There are differences between the Extinction Grimm Survival and the Age of Extinction Grimm Survival. *In Age of Extinction Grimm Survival, the Weapons Crate is not available due to the Loadout system *In Age of Extinction Grimm Survival, the Urasi are encountered in normal Waves *In Age of Extinction Grimm Survival, Difficulty is dependent on the location of the map that's being played Grimm Survival returns in Call of Duty: Retribution as a Reprisal mode. Gameplay Scoring In Grimm Survival, players will earn Points for killing Grimm and will contribute to the Team Score overall. Points are used to purchase new weapons and Specialized Weapon Variants from the Weapons Crate, and make purchases within the Equipment and Command Crates. Players can hold as many Points as they want. Points awarded for each Grimm killed: *Warrior — 50 Points *Gladiator — 100 Points *Scorpion — 150 Points *Aggressor — 300 Points *Vindicator — 25 Points *Bruiser — 200 Points *Stalker — 100 Points *Apparition — 500 Points *Guardian — 1000 Points *Urasi — 1500 Points Special Waves Much like Zombies, players will encounter "Special Waves" which features enemies not normally encountered by players. These enemies are new Grimm created specifically for the Special Waves. The new Grimm encountered are called the Boarbatusk which, much like the Rhino, will perform a "rolling" attack at players that deal high damage and usually staggers players for a split second and leaving them vulnerable for that split second. Like the Hellhounds Special Waves, the last Boarbatusk will drop an ammo case containing ammo for all players. Killing a Boarbatusk awards 200 Points. However unlike the Hellhounds where after reaching a certain Wave, Hellhounds would begin to regularly spawn, the Boarbatusk will not; remaining only as an encounter for the Special Waves, and will appear every 6 Waves and will get increasingly more powerful each time. Boss Waves Added in Age of Extinction, players will encounter Boss Waves which will have players fighting a Boss. Every 9 Waves, players will encounter either a named Boss or a High-Value Tier Boss. Once defeating a Boss, players will be rewarded with 8000 Points; the highest amount of Points players get. High-Value Tier Bosses will all have the same default fighting style of the Grimm they are; High-Value Tier Bosses will vary between all types of Grimm, even Warriors and Vindicators. However, named Bosses will have a unique fighting style and special attacks; these Bosses will look radically different than other Grimm. Challenges At the start of a Wave, players will be given two Challenges as another method of gaining Points aside from killing Grimm. These Challenges are in Tiers with the first being the easiest. Once completing a Tier, players are awarded Points, and sometimes a Weapon as a reward. These Challenges, if not completed, will carry over to the next Wave and two new Challenges will be assigned if completing them. These Challenge Tiers will also be randomized. *'Kill Streak': Kill Grimm without taking damage. Bar is wiped if the player takes damage. **'Kill Streak I': Four Grimm kills — 500 Points **'Kill Streak II': Five Grimm kills — 600 Points **'Kill Streak III': Six Grimm kills — 700 Points **'Kill Streak IV': Seven Grimm kills — 800 Points **'Kill Streak V': Eight Grimm kills — 900 Points **'Kill Streak VI': Nine Grimm kills — 1000 Points *'Rampage': Kill multiple Grimm in quick succession. Bar slowly decreases if the player kills no enemies. **'Rampage I': Five Grimm — 700 Points **'Rampage II': Six Grimm — 800 Points **'Rampage III': Seven Grimm — 900 Points **'Rampage IV': Eight Grimm — 1000 Points **'Rampage V': Nine Grimm — 1100 Points **'Rampage VI': Ten Grimm — 1200 Points *'Headshot': Kill Grimm with headshots. **'Headshot I': Four Grimm headshots — 550 Points **'Headshot II': Five Grimm headshots — 650 Points **'Headshot III': Six Grimm headshots — 750 Points **'Headshot IV': Seven Grimm headshots — 850 Points **'Headshot V': Eight Grimm headshots — 950 Points **'Headshot VI': Nine Grimm headshots — 1050 Points *'Quad Kill': Kill four Grimm at once. *'Sentry Warden': Kill Grimm with the Sentry Gun. **'Sentry Warden I': 10 Sentry Gun Grimm kills — 1000 Points **'Sentry Warden II': 20 Sentry Gun Grimm kills — 1250 Points **'Sentry Warden III': 40 Sentry Gun Grimm kills — 1500 Points *'Scavenger': Kill Grimm with the Vulture. **'Scavenger I': 10 Vulture Grimm kills — 900 Points **'Scavenger II': 20 Vulture Grimm kills — 1200 Points **'Scavenger III': 30 Vulture Grimm kills — 1500 Points Weapons Crate After surviving the first Wave of Grimm, players will be given the Weapon Crate by their Commander. The Weapons Crate allows players to refill the ammo of their weapons as well as purchase weapons and attachments for a certain weapon. The available weapons are a mix of all weapons in the game, including Korman weapons. Unlike Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode, all weapons are unlocked from the start. *Assault Rifles - All ARs cost 3000 Points **M4X1 Assault Rifle **ACX Assault Rifle **M16X4 Assault Rifle **ARX Mark II Assault Rifle **K-AAR Type Blaster **K-SAAR Type Blaster **K-AP/R Type Blaster **DT-45 Assault Rifle (Age of Extinction only) **SpecForce ET-45 Rifle (Age of Extinction only) **STG-44 Mark II Assault Rifle (Age of Extinction only) **TX-82 Carbine Rifle (Age of Extinction only) *Submachine Guns - All SMGs cost 2000 Points **PX-90 SMG **UXP-45 SMG **IMPx-9 SMG **K-PDAR Type Blaster **DTs-5 Submachine Gun (Age of Extinction only) **TXs-6 Submachine Gun (Age of Extinction only) **PPSX-41 Submachine Gun (Age of Extinction only) **MP-40 Mark II Submachine Gun (Age of Extinction only) *Light Machine Guns - All LMGs cost 6000 Points **M60X4 LMG **V-150 LMG **RPD-X3 HMG **K-ALMR Type Heavy Blaster **DTm-240 LMG (Age of Extinction only) **TXR-82A HMG (Age of Extinction only) **M2-Browning X1 HMG (Age of Extinction only) *Shotguns - All Shotguns cost 2500 Points **UXAX-12 Shotgun **JV-9 Slug-gun **Mag-5 Shotgun **Striker Mark II Shotgun **K-AS Type Blaster **K-AP/M Type Blaster **DTn-64 CQC Shotgun (Age of Extinction only) **SPAS-12 Mark II Shotgun (Age of Extinction only) *Sniper Rifles - All SRs cost 2000 Points **Striker Sniper Rifle **DSX-51 Sniper Rifle **K-HSR Type Rifle **DTR-61 Sniper Rifle (Age of Extinction only) **TXB-5 Heavy Sniper (Age of Extinction only) **V-61 Sniper Rifle (Age of Extinction only) **Reaper Sniper Rifle (Age of Extinction only) *Rocket Launchers - All Launchers cost 8000 Points **RXa-54 All-Purpose Rocket Launcher **Vx-35 A-P/V Rocket Launcher **K-AP/L Cannon **TXZ-120 Launcher (Age of Extinction only) Equipment Crate After surviving the fifth Wave, players will be given the Equipment Crate by their Commander. The Equipment Crate allows players to purchase equipment items such as Frag Grenades, and C4x blocks, even Armour and specialized equipment designated as "light ordnance". *Lethal Grenades - All Lethals cost 1000 Points **Frag Grenade **Plasma Grenade **Trip Mine **Thermite **Plasma Thermite **C4x *Tactical Grenades - All Tacticals cost 900 Points **Flashbang **Shock Grenade **Pulse Grenade **Smoke Grenade **Shock Charge **Blackhat *Armour **Light Armour - 500 Armour — 1000 Points **Medium Armour - 1000 Armour — 1500 Points **Standard Armour - 1500 Armour — 2000 Points **Heavy Armour - 2000 Armour — 2500 Points **Sturdy Armour - 3000 Armour — 3000 Points *Light Ordnance - All Light Ordnance cost 3000 Points **BXE-Crossbow **DXM-13 Sector Command Crate After Wave Ten, players will be given the Command Crate by their Commander. In the Command Crate, players will be able to request heavy ordnance killstreaks and support resources such as Attack Gunships. *Assault Ordnance **Missile Strike - 3500 Points **Viper Drone - 5000 Points **Gunship Support - 6000 Points *Support Ordnance **Ammunition Crate - 1000 Points **Orbital Surveillance - 1500 Points Maps In Extinction, players will be able to play on all maps without boundaries or restrictions. *Prologue: Discovery *Episode 1: Attack of the Kormans *Episode 2: Retaliation *Episode 3: Infiltration on Luna *Episode 4: Revenge of the Grimm *Episode 5: Grimm Colonies *Episode 6: Fall of the Intervention *Episode 7: The Last Predecessor *Episode 8: Awakening *Point of Contact *Outpost 43A *Project Galazar *Be Thou, My Bravo *One Last Tick... *Point of Contact *Nightfall *Mayday *Awakening *Exodus *Operation Neptune *Armada *Lost in Space *Prisoners of War *Breaking Point In Age of Extinction however, there are maps developed specifically with Grimm Survival in mind. *Survival at Whiskey Hotel *Survival at Whiskey Hotel 2043 *Isolated Survival *Airfield Survival *Capitol Survival *Awakening Survival *Compound Survival Trivia *During Mr. Tachibana's Intro speech, he'll almost mentions Henry Knight from the Four Survivors timeline, but stops himself once realizing he's in a different universe. *The "Boarbatusk" Grimm is an actual canon Grimm from the RWBYverse. *Despite Christina's and Richard's dialogue, a rescue squad is not actually en route sent to extract players from the map. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive) Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction